1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching devices for electrical connectors and more particularly to a novel latching device for restraining the components of a plug-in connector in place after connection to prevent inadvertent separation between the component connector parts when the connector is subjected to vibrations or abnormal loading conditions.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the trucking industry, it is conventional practice to employ a tractor-trailer truck rig having electrical cabling from the trailer detachably connected to the tractor by means of a two-component plug-in type electrical connection. Although such a connector serves well under most road conditions, difficulties and problems have been experienced which stem largely from the fact that unwanted vibrations are inherent in over-the-road travel.
Attempts have been made to overcome inadvertent separation between the plug and receptacle of a two-component electrical connector wherein a latch device is employed for releasably holding the plug in connection with the receptacle. However, the latch is maintained in position by means of a removable pin which has proven to be lacking in safety since the pin can easily be lost or inadvertently separated from mated holes into which it has been inserted. Also, prior latching devices have incorporated elongated supports engagable with the underside of the plug portion of the connector so as to prevent the plug from pivoting downwards due to the effect of gravity which generally results in the plug slipping out of or wearing prematurely at its connection with the receptacle or socket into which the plug is inserted. Furthermore, the prior device incorporates an assembly of plastic pads or pad on the latching or restraining device for preventing unwanted wear on the electrical connector plug and such a pad is carried on the cantilevered support engagable with the underside of the plug portion of the connector.
Therefore, the prior device has not provided sufficient safety features to prevent the inadvertent disconnection of the plug from its receptacle or socket since the locking pin may be lost or inadvertently removed from mating holes. Also, the prior device requires cantilevered portions which project outwardly to support the bottom of the plug and further requires an assembly procedure whereby plastic pads are required to be added to the device during manufacture. The device then becomes expensive, cumbersome to install, unreliable in use and nonfunctional for its intended purpose.
In view of the foregoing, it can be seen that a long-standing need has existed to provide a latching device which will automatically secure itself when placed into a plug restraining position without the use of insertable pins or the like and which does not require additional components such as supporting means for the plug.